Worrying is futile
by Gestalt
Summary: Short drabbles. Warning: Slash. HouseWilson I suck at titles...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello from the author. This is the first slash I've ever done so don't be too harsh. ;D_

_I hope you enjoy it. More will come soon,I hope._

* * *

House lay on his side in his bed and pretended to be asleep. His leg was aching as it always did this time in the morning, and he realised his left foot had gone to sleep. He could hear quiet breathing coming from beside him and could feel the warmth of Wilson's body against his bare flesh. It was all coming back to him now, a flood of images from the night before.

_Did I _really _do that? _House wondered to himself as he recalled a particularly lurid image. Beside him, Wilson rolled over and muttered something.

_His is all your fault, _House berated himself. _I hate me. _His friend yawned and stretched out his arms. _He's awake. Now what? What are you going to say? I'm sorry I didn't mean it to go that far?_

Wilson slipped out from under the bedclothes. House was tempted to sneak a glance, but he resisted the urge. He wouldn't be surprised if Wilson just left, but he didn't. His friend kept standing there.

And then House felt Wilson's hand stroking through his hair, and his lips kissing him lightly on the forehead, before his friend turned away and went into the kitchen. There was the clatter of cups as Wilson started to make them coffee.

_I guess he doesn't mind then, _House thought,a slight smile creeping over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_As asked, a second. :D_ _Not slash as such; Julie find out about Wilson and House. Sort of. More slash later I think._

* * *

Wilson was trying to sneak into his house through the back door. He was sure it wasn't going to work, but he felt guilty enough to try. Ever since that first night with House – that wonderful, magical night – he had been spending more and more time at his boyfriend's apartment, and his wife was getting suspicious.

Wilson opened the door a touch, moving it slowly so that it wouldn't squeak and slipped through it silently, only to be met by the steely gaze of his wife. He winced.

Julie was standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hands on her hips, a singularly fierce look on her face.

"You were out again last night," she said sharply, "Where were you?"

"I was just out," Wilson said, trying to push past her. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you having an affair?" she hissed in his ear.

"I'm not seeing another woman," Wilson replied coldly.

"That's not what I asked," Julie said quietly. "I can smell a male scent on you. It's House isn't it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wilson managed to pull away from her.

"Fine! Go to him! But I you won't see me again. I'll divorce you and fight you for everything you've got, you bastard!"

Wilson turned on his heel and strode back out the door.

* * *

_I hope you like it..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the late update, it would have been quiker if I had actually been able to type this up onto my computer. sigh Well, here it is; no 3. About the alternate ending: it sort of wrote itself like that to begin with, strangely, but I wanted to add more slash, hence the two endings._

* * *

"Hey Wilson," House said, leaning against the door, a pile of folders under his arm. "Wilson!" There was no reply. The oncologist was staring off into space with a less than happy expression on his face.

House rolled his eyes and made his way over to Wilson's desk, resting against it as he leant down and shouted into his boyfriend's ear, "WILSON!"

With a startled look Wilson finally looked up. "Huh…oh. Sorry Greg."

"What's up?" House frowned. "You haven't stolen my Vicodin have you? Nah, you're too nice to be on drugs. What about a rare 'spacing out' syndrome?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Wilson looked uncomfortable. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah right. And Vogler and I are really getting it on in his office. Come on, come on," he motioned somewhat menacingly with the folders, "I'm waiting."

"Julie knows…well she guessed…about us. She threw me out, and I imagine she'll be sending me divorce papers soon."

"Hmm. I would have thought you'd be pleased." House gave him a searching look.

"I should be; things have been going from bad to worse, and I'm a lot happier with you than her, but…I think it's as if this marks a turning point in all this. When I'm no longer married…there's no going back."

"And you really mind that?" House asked quietly.

"Well, I suppose not…" Wilson replied, a slight smile ghosting across his face. "It's just a little intimidating, you know."

They looked at one another, a comfortable silence between them.

"Don't worry," House leaned in closer. "I'm here for you."

Their lips touched softly; a light kiss growing more passionate, before they broke apart for breath. Wilson smiled broadly, a slight laugh escaping from his mouth as he regarded his lover with affection.

"You have a gift for making me feel better," he said.

"I seem to recall that your door locks, doesn't it," House replied mischievously.

"Yes. Yes it does."

**

* * *

Alternative ending (non slashy): _Read from…a comfortable silence between them._**

"Well then," House said finally, his voice cheerful once more. "What do you think of this?"

He slid a folder in front of Wilson, who began to look through it.

"Hmm… interesting. You're thinking a tumour, perhaps?"

"Yeah. I've got the ducklings running some tests, but I want to know what you think."

"Matches the symptoms…but when has it ever been that easy?"

"You know, that's quite suspicious really. You could almost think we're in some medical drama." House grinned. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right," he said, transferring his gaze back to the folder. "We're all the pawns of a maniacal director."

House didn't reply, but he had a thoughtful look on his face that remained there for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Read and review pleaseeeee! And and ideas would be gratefully accepted._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews:D Makes me feel loved! In this chapter Foreman acts a little stupid..._

_**Daphne Queen: **'Ew' is not really helpful... If there's something wrong you could say what it is. And if you don't like slash, why read it?_

_**Psycho Llama:** Glad you found this other story. :D :D_

* * *

"Right guys, we have coffee and cake," Foreman said as he entered the room, a drinks tray and paper bag in his hands.

"Thanks," Chase said, looking up briefly from his conversation with Cameron. "And they're sure?" he asked her.

"No, but they said they were in his office together for quite a while and Marcy says that when she tried the door it was locked."

Chase stared at her. "During hospital hours?" he asked somewhat incredulously.

Cameron nodded. "That's what they said, but I'm not sure I believe it."

"Are we talking about Wilson here?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Yes," Chase told him.

"He's cheating on Julie?"

"Haven't you heard?" Cameron asked. "They're getting divorced."

"Oh," Foreman replied, somewhat awkwardly, "I didn't know. But don't you think it's a little early for him to be getting involved with someone else?"

"That's why I don't believe these rumours. After all, they're friends, and they could have been discussing… confidential information? Or something."

"Mmmm, yeah," Chase said sarcastically. "Right."

Cameron glared at him.

"And anyway," Chase continued, "you don't want to believe the rumours because you fancy him."

"Since when has Cameron liked Wilson?" Foreman asked. "I thought it was House who she worshipped as a sex god."

"We were talking about House," Chase explained.

"I thought you were talking about Wilson."

"We were talking about House _and_ Wilson," Chase said patiently.

"What, they're _both_ getting it on with this mystery woman?" Foreman asked, now very confused.

Chase rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. Cameron seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"We are talking," Chase said slowly and as calmly as he could, "about House and Wilson 'getting it on' with each other. There is no 'mystery woman'."

The shocked look Foreman gave them was priceless.

* * *

Later that night Cameron found Chase bent over his desk fiddling with something small.

"What's that?" she asked, trying to peer around him.

"Oh, nothing," Chase replied quickly, hiding the vaguely rectangular object in front of him.

Cameron gave him a suspicious look, but didn't press the point.

Chase smiled secretly to himself as she left.

He had a plan.

An evil plan.

An evil plan involving a camcorder.

Chase can be a real bastard sometimes, can't he.

* * *

_Chase is a traitor... Grrr._


	5. Chapter 5

_Much happinesss! I'm getting loads of reviews! Thank you all so much!_

* * *

House was unusually happy a few days later. He was hiding it well, but the ducklings had still noticed, leading to more speculation around the table as to what was going on between him and Wilson. Cuddy had noticed it too, because House hadn't complained as much as he usually did about clinic duty.

Eventually, driven by a desire to prove Chase wrong and to see if she had any hope of getting House to go out with her some time in the near future, Cameron decided to ask him about it.

She cornered him in the elevator, so he couldn't run away.

"I…well…we've noticed that you've been a little…happier recently…" she ventured.

"Well so what? I don't have any cases at the moment."

That wasn't entirely true if you counted clinic duty, but Cameron didn't press the point.

"So… you're happy that Mrs Murdoch recovered?"

""No, I'm happy she didn't die. That'd mean extra paperwork for me." He gestured with his cane. "And I get to play my Game Boy as much as I want."

"Are you sure you're not happy because of someone else?" Cameron asked boldly.

"What's Wilson got to do with my Game Boy?" House replied.

"And who said anything about Wilson?" she challenged him.

For a second, House seemed to freeze, but then he said, half cautiously, "I've heard the rumours too you know. You wouldn't be asking about anyone else."

"Are they true?"

House looked at the ceiling as though it held all the answers to his present dilemma. "And what am I supposed to say to that?"

"The truth."

He glanced at her. "Haven't I told you that everyone lies? I could lie about telling the truth."

"Didn't you once say that you never lie?"

"I might have been lying about that too."

At that moment, the elevator slid to a stop, the doors opening smoothly.

"My stop," House said brightly, and disappeared as quickly as possible for a guy with a limp. Cameron sighed, feeling suddenly too tired to bother following him.

* * *

"Why are you in my office Chase?" Wilson asked mildly, catching sight of the Australian as he entered the room.

"Huh?" Chase turned quickly from where he was standing by the bookcase fiddling with a heavy hardback. "Oh, oh nothing. Nothing really. I was…uh…looking for…you, actually."

"Yes?"

"House says that he wants to talk to you later. Something about a plan to get rid of Vogler by putting arsenic in his coffee."

Wilson chuckled. "That sounds like something he'd say. But why send you? He could have just paged me."

"Uhh…I don't know. Ask _him_ when he gets here." With this, Chase made a quick retreat out the door. Wilson gave him an appraising look as he left, then sighed and sat down at his desk.

* * *

House leaned back in his chair as he gazed at the computer monitor. He was playing the Sims, trying to kill Vogler by getting him to jump off a diving board, pausing the game and removing the swimming pool from underneath his nemesis. Suddenly his pager went off, distracting him for long enough that he missed the vital moment.

"Dammit!" he hissed, and glanced at the offending object. It was Wilson. "Hmmm," House murmured to himself, "now what could he want?"

He got to his feet, pausing only to save his game, and made for Wilson's office.

* * *

_:D :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the late update. Inspiration seems to be drying up a little with this. sigh Thanks for the reviews everyone._

_Anyway, they just can't stay away from each other, can they. ;D_

* * *

"Chase was in your office?" House was surprised. "Why?" 

"He said he was looking for me. He wanted to deliver a message; that you wanted to talk to me."

"Hmmm," House narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Now why would he say that? I told him nothing of the sort. I might have mentioned putting arsenic in Vogler's coffee, but I don't think I mentioned you. Unless I was thinking aloud…" He looked thoughtful.

Wilson looked exasperated. House was probably only joking in his own strange way about thinking aloud, but if he had… considering the kind of thoughts House was likely to have about him, that would not be a good thing.

"So he was lying." House mused. "Why?"

"You know him better than I do." Wilson replied.

"Cameron asked me about us earlier."

Wilson was surprised at this sudden change of subject. "What did you say?"

"I evaded her. You know, quick feint to the left, swiped her legs from under her with my cane and legged it."

Wilson suppressed a laugh. Wouldn't do to encourage him. "What's this got to do with Chase? You don't think he suspects…?"

"He might," House replied darkly.

"Well what should we do? We'll need to be careful."

"It's going to come out sooner or later. There are already rumours."

"I'd prefer to make it later. Our feelings… they're not really conventional for people in our position."

"And since when have I cared about that?"

Wilson laughed slightly. "Never."

"Enough about Chase," House told him, a smile that was almost a leer beginning to curve his lips, "We have better things to do with our time."

The oncologist returned the smile and moved forwards to meet his lover's passionate kiss.

* * *

Chase returned to Wilson's office some days later, making sure that this time it was when he was on Clinic duty. Surreptitiously he removed his little camcorder from where he had hidden it on the shelf, and with it the receiver for the remote control that he still had in his pocket. He took one last look around the room and left quickly. 

Later at home, the Australian played back the footage he had captured while House and Wilson had been together. Not much to his surprise, it contained concrete proof of his suspicions. He chuckled to himself as he thought of all the things he could do with this. The blackmail possibilities alone were priceless. Working for House certainly taught you to be sneaky and somewhat heartless, and Chase was a quick learner.

Just imagine if he showed the tape to Vogler.

Chase predicted he was going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

_More updates soon I hope. Please review:D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews! You're all really nice people! _

_**Evila-elf: **I'm probably not going to have any House/Chase in it because Wilson/House are the OTP for me, but feel free to read anythnig into it you want. It might be subconcious on their parts! ;D _

_And for some reason, Chase is beeing sooooooooooo melodramatic. I don't know why I decided that..._

* * *

A few days later, House was surprised to find a small envelope on his desk. It had no address on the front, just his own name, and on the back, it was sealed with a blob of clear wax with some sort of device on it. Squinting, he turned it back and forth in the light until he realised that it was a small outline of a tape, probably etched out with a pencil. Carefully House opened it and slid the piece of paper out. When he opened it, he saw that the writing on it had all been cut out of a newspaper. He rolled his eyes. How melodramatic.

"Dr. House," it said, "we know all about you and Wilson. We have a recording, and will show it to your boss unless you agree to do as we say. This is the truth. We will probably show Cameron too. Do not attempt to question any of your ducklings. They know nothing, (yet) and it will get you nowhere. Another letter will arrive soon with our first demand. Have fun."

It was of course, unsigned.

House raised an eyebrow. That someone knew about the two of them didn't exactly surprise him, it was getting slightly obvious, but that whoever had sent this had a tape… He didn't think that part was true. How could anyone have recorded them? They had always made sure Wilson's room was locked…

Aha. A realisation slid across his mind. That would explain a lot of things.

* * *

House stuck his head outside his office looking for his minions. Foreman was sitting at the conference table with a doughnut and a cup of coffee, but the others were nowhere in sight. Foreman gave him a strange look as he limped past, probably due to the manic 'I've got you now' grin on his face. House laughed triumphantly inside. He would enjoy verbally ripping Chase to shreds.

* * *

"Chase!" House yelled as he caught sight of the Australian. The young doctor looked up, managing to keep his expression merely puzzled, but wondering furiously if House could possibly have been _that _quick to guess that it had been him.

"Yeah," he replied, "is there a case for us?"

"Not exactly," House said, seeming to relish each word. "Just take a look at this will you."

Chase took the piece of paper he had written his note on, pretending that this was the first time he had seen it. He probably hadn't been as successful as he had hoped, for he definitely heard his boss's malicious grin, even though you shouldn't be able to hear a smile. "So someone's trying to blackmail you?"

"Yes they are." House began to pace up and down as well as he could with a limp. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The tape."

"I haven't got it" Chase replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Where are you hiding it?"

"I don't know anything about a tape."

"How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Chase asked stubbornly.

"It you don't tell me, I'll get Wilson and…"

"And what?"

"Hmm. I hadn't actually thought this far ahead. You were just supposed to fold at the first sentence."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"You do say 'what' a lot you know. Maybe I'll just make your life a living hell."

"And maybe Vogler will find a certain tape on his desk some day soon." Chase taunted, knowing he had the upper hand.

"This tape you don't have."

"That's the one."

"Hmmm. You win this round. But you can't actually hope to get away with this you know."

"It'll be worth it just to have bested the great Doctor House for a while. Your secret's going to come out one day."

"That's what I keep telling him, but will he listen?" House turned and stalked away, pausing only to throw over his shoulder: "I'll have Foreman rob your house, or apartment or whatever it is you live in!" and then he was gone.

* * *

_I just don't seem to be able to write long chapters for this story. I keep coming to places that are such good chapter endings. shrugs _

_I would have posted sooner, but the Net has been slow and such. Ach._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry its been so long, I've been away on holiday and having a lot of stuff to do. But finally here's another chapter._

* * *

"_What's another break-in after so many?"_ Foreman muttered to himself as the door swung open in front of him. Usually though it was the house of a patient, not one of his work-mates that House told him to break into. He sighed and crept in. He really didn't like doing this, and he had no idea why he still kept doing it. Did House have that much control over him?

Foreman began his search of the house. House hadn't told him what was on the tape he was supposed to be stealing, but he could guess. Chase had obviously been wily enough to capture him and Wilson together. Again he sighed. He _really_ did not want to be here.

The tape was in Chase's sock drawer, buried deep. Apparently, the Australian hadn't thought anyone would be crazy enough to rummage through his less than fragrant footwear. _With good reason! _Foreman told himself, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He slipped the tape into his pocket and turned to leave. Curiosity grabbed him though, and he couldn't resist having another look around. He had never been in Chase's house before.

Underneath the bed was a dusty old chest, the wood faded with age. Foreman drew it out and blew the dust off the top, revealing the Australian's name wood burned into it. The box was not locked.

At the top of the box were a bundle of papers, so that at first Foreman thought that the whole box was filled with them, but when he lifted them out he saw that there was something underneath them. He laid the papers aside to look at later, and lifted out the dusty object. It was an old and very dusty leather bound book. He opened it up, and saw inside the cover, the word 'Diary'. So Chase kept a diary! Curiosity was raging inside him now, and it would not be denied. Perhaps he should tell House about it. He didn't approve of what Chase had done, and it would only be fair to give House something in return. _And then House will owe you one,_ a sneaky voice in his head told him.

Turning his attention back to the papers, Foreman discovered that that they were in a language he had never seen before. Where had Chase got these? He didn't know any other languages did he? The material they were written on was yellowed with age and much thicker than most paper. One page near the bottom of the pile was crisped around the edges and blackened with soot on its rear side. All this was very strange.

Foreman took one of the pages for House to look at, then closed the box once more and slid it back under the bed. He rose quickly, his eyes falling upon the clock at the bedside. It was late, and he had stayed for far too long. If he didn't leave now he might be caught be Chase coming back from whatever House had distracted him with.

As he walked back to his car, Foreman's head was filled with thoughts of what he had found. Another mystery for House to worry about.

* * *

_An update soon I hope._


End file.
